Home
by AnimeAmber
Summary: Just when you think you know everything about someone, they throw you for a loop.
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with DA, only my stuff

Max saw Alec walk in with a girl. She threw her hands up in the air and rolled her eyes. Leave it to Alec to bring one of his "hot dates" to work.

"Looks like your boy found a friend." Original Cindy smirked.

Max shook her head and walked over to Alec. "Alec you should know better that to bring one of your "hot dates" to work." Max saw fire flash in Alec's eyes. "Oh sorry didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She said sarcastically. She turned to the girl. "Hope you had fun, because it'll end soon. He picks up and dumps girls like a garbage truck." Max turned back to Alec. "Just hope you don't get fired. Bringing her here was such a smart idea." Max was surprised when Alec spoke.

"She's not my girlfriend." He growled, fire flashing in his eyes. "She's my sister."

Max's eyes got big. "Oh...I'm...Alec I didn't know. I'm so sorry." She turned to the girl, who was grinning like Alec did. "I am so sorry. I didn't know. I had no reason to say that."

The girl giggled.

Alec sighed. "Max before you keep saying your sorry let me introduce you." Alec smirked and shook his head. "Max I would like you to meet Jordan, my sister." Alec turned to Jordan. "Jordan this is Max."

The girl looked Max up and down, than stuck her hand out same way Alec did. She shook it the same way he did too, only more like a girl though. "Hi." She smiled. Her smiled was exactly like Alec's. It lit up a room and was charming too.

"So ya gonna introduce me or not?"

"Oh," Max said recovering. "Original Cindy this Jordan, Alec's sister. Jordan this is Original Cindy."

"Please to met ya." OC stuck her hand out.

Jordan shook it the same way she had Max's.

"So how long ya stay'n?"

"For life."

OC cocked an eyebrow.

"She's stay'n with me." Alec explained looking around. "Either of you seen Sketchy?"

"Someone say my name?" Sketchy came walking up.

"Fool stop eye ball'n her." OC wacked Sketchy upside his head. "Sorry he's a little brain damaged. Correct that a lot."

"Skech, this is my sister, Jordan. Jordan this is Sketchy."

Jordan once more shook Sketchy's like she had Max's and OC's. "Wow." Sketchy looked at his hand, Jordan had a grip.

"Come on Jor. I gotta get to work."

Jordan turned and followed her brother.

"You know had family?"

"No." Max said still shocked that someone like Alec had a sister.


	2. Chapter 2

1Disclaimer: I don't own DA or stuff, just mine

(Next Day)

"Hey Normal." Alec half waved as he walked past the office.

Jordan just nodded and kept following her brother.

"Hey, whoa who is this?" Normal came out of his office.

Alec stopped as did Jordan. "Jordan." Alec saw that Normal didn't know. "Jordan is my sister."

"And why is she here? I don't remember her working here."

"She doesn't. She runs with me."

Normal opened his mouth to say something, but Jordan interrupted him.

"I cost noth'n. I deliver packages for Alec. Free of charge. You don't have to pay me." Jordan shrugged looking like her brother when she did so. "Simple as that."

"So you deliver packages, and I don't have to pay you?"

"Only for Alec and no you don't."

"Ok." Normal turned around to find all his workers watching the scene. "Back to work, bip, bip."

Jordan followed Alec to his locker.

"Free of charge?" Alec laughed.

"So." Jordan shrugged.

"Hey Alec." Sketchy popped around the lockers. "Jordan." He nodded at her than looked at Alec. "Come'n to Crash tonight?"

"Well," Alec looked at his sister. She nodded. "Yeah we'll be there."

"Ok great." Sketchy disappeared.

(Crash)

"Where's your sister?" Sketchy asked.

"She'll be here. She had to stop at home."

(20 min. later)

"No I'm serious."

"There is no way that they could be that dumb."

"Trust me Sketch. They were." Alec laughed.

"And why should we trust you? For all we know you could be spin'n this to us." OC asked.

"Yeah Alec." Max folded her arms.

"Guy's I'm serious." Alec looked at his friends.

"No one would be that stupid to rob a bank in the middle of the day with that many guards, fool."

"Well they did."

"Yeah right Alec." Max wasn't impressed.

Alec rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine I'll wait for back up."

Sketch, Max and OC looked at each other. Back up? What was Alec talking about?

(5 min. later)

"And here comes back up." Alec smiled holding his hands out, palms up. As Jordan walked towards them.

"Hey Alec."

"Jor." Alec slapped Jordan's hands she held out palms up. Than they locked hands and Alec pulled Jordan to him, giving her a hug.

(An: you know when you don't shake the person's hand really but you ok...never mind end)

Jordan started laughing.

"Oh yeah sorry." Alec grinned. The two of them did their hand shake again, only this time when Alec pulled Jordan to him, he turned to the right some. Jordan was lifted off her feet and was slightly behind Alec, smiling.

Alec turned all the way around after he let go of Jordan. "First time I did that to her when she was little, she freaked."

"You scared me." Jordan said searching her pockets for something.

"Looking for something?" Alec smirked holding up Jordan's wallet.

"Alec." Jordan put her hands on her hips.

"What?" he asked like he didn't know how he got his sister's wallet.

"Please." Jordan stuck her lower out.

"Here." Alec tossed it to her.

"Thanks." Jordan smiled again, after she caught it.

"Hey Jordan." Sketch said.

"Hmm?" she looked at him.

"Alec here tells us that back in your hometown a bank was robbed with a bunch of guards in the middle of the day."

"It was." Jordan walked away to the bar. "I'll have a beer."

"No, she won't." Alec said standing next to her.

"Uh how come I can't have a beer?"

"How old are you?" Alec stared at his sister.

Jordan stuck her lower lip out side ways. And knitted her brows.

"She'll have a coke."

"Here." Alec handed Jordan the bottle. She didn't take it.

"Jor, take it." Alec shoved the bottle closer to Jordan.

She took it from him, still pouting.

"Your face is gonna freeze like that." Alec walked to the back room.

Jordan mimicked Alec as she followed him. Suddenly Alec stopped short.

Max, Sketch and OC watched, thinking that Jordan would either bump into Alec or come up really close behind him. Since she didn't seem to be paying attention. They were surprised when she didn't do either of the two. She stopped behind Alec with 9 ft. between Alec and her. Alec glanced behind him an eyebrow raised. Jordan just looked back at him, like what? Alec started walking again shaking his head. Jordan smirked.

(Later)

Jordan sat at the table leaning her head against her hand while her arm rested on the table. She was half listening to the conversation going on around her. Jordan's eyes slowly closed, but she quickly opened them only to have them close again. She felt somebody wrapped their arm around her shoulders and make her lean her head on them. Jordan snuggled closer to the person. As she slowly drifted off to sleep she heard them say.

"See you guys later." and she was picked up.

Max watched Jordan trying not to fall asleep, but not doing a very good job. She watched as Alec put his left arm around his sister's shoulders and make her lean her head on him. Jordan snugged closer, and Alec must have noticed because he said.

"See you guys later." than picked Jordan up and left.

Max would have never thought that Alec had family let alone a little sister. Who he adored. Max always thought Alec was selfish and pig head. Not caring about anyone else, but she was wrong. Max did wonder though how Jordan and him were related.

Alec smiled down at Jordan as he carried her home. She had worked so hard today she was exhausted. Alec gave a light laugh. His friends thought they had him al figured out, especially Max. He knew she thought he was a pain in the butt and selfish. But she was wrong only a tad bit wrong. Alec would sacrifice himself for Jordan. Although he hoped that day would never come. He'd like to see his sister grow up. Alec could see that it puzzled Max how Jordan and him were related. Alec shook his head, she would never believe him if he told her.

(AN: so what did you guys think? Too much? Not enough? Thanks for reviewing.)


End file.
